Our Road to Forever
by dragonsprit
Summary: The Reagan Family has been through a lot of changes recently some good some bad join Jamie Danny Jack and Nicky as they juggle a life of service and love.
1. Welcomes & Revealations

**Welcome to my latest Blue Bloods story entitled Our Road to Forever, this will be the first in a series of stories that will focus primarily on four couples Eddie & Jamie, Nicky and an OC Danny & Maria Jack and an OC**

 **Disclaimer** **I do Not own bluebloods all characters belong to respective owners no copyright infringement intended I only own original characters and plot.**

 **This story will feature two female/female if that's not your thing kindly read something else.**

 **Here are some important pieces of information to keep in mind**

 **Nicky is 24 and has three years on the force and works out of the twelfth**

 **Jack is 19 and about to graduate the academy**

 **Sean is 17 and a high school senior**

 **Jamie made Sargent a year ago at the twelfth**

 **Eddie is Nicky's T.O and partner.**

 **Erin is married to Abbie they've been married five years**

 **Abbie adopted Nicky when she was seventeen Nicky refers to her as Mama**

 **Jackie never left the department she was reassigned to cyber-crimes she is divorced with a 20-year-old daughter**

 **Linda died two years prior to the start of the story from a car accident.**

 **This story starts the last week of June**

 **That should cover it anything else will be explained in story.**

Chapter1Welcomes & Revelations

Jack finally did it after two years of hard work at New York Tech he had his criminal justice degree and now he was moments away from graduating the police academy.

Jack still remembered the day he told Danny he was going to take the police academy Danny was overjoyed that his son was following in his footsteps but part of Danny knew in addition to following in his footsteps Danny knew that Jack was doing this to honor his mother who died Jack's senior year of high school from a freak car accident coming from a medical seminar an event that gutted both Danny and the boys hard.

Jack stood in front of the entrance 1pp and took a breath before entering the event center where he'd finally realized his dream of becoming a member of the NYPD.

As Jack was about to enter the room he heard someone call out to him.

"Hey Reagan wait up."

Jack looked up to noticed his friend and academy mate Christine "Chris" D'Angelo-Curatola running towards him.

Chris was a 5'8" brunette who was a spitting image of her mother Jackie down to the brown eyes and hair.

"Hey Chris you scared the crap out of me."

"Well I'm sorry but I've been tailing you since you walked in scared as hell."

"How many times have I told you not to do that?"

"Counting this instance 125 times." Chris said holding back a laugh.

"And yet you still do it anyway."

"That's just me you know I do it because I love you Jack."

"I know you do Chris and I like you too."

"Jack you're not hearing me I'm in love with you."

"Chris are you being serious right now?"

"Yes Jack I am and if you need me to draw you a diagram here it is I'm in love with you and have been since the first day I saw you in the academy and before you ask I don't care about what your family or mine says I want you to at least give us a shot."

Jack looked in his friend's eyes and took a breath.

"Dam it Chris you're putting the screws to me."

"I know I am but I'm doing this because I'm madly in love with you and wouldn't be risking my heart for anyone."

"You know what Chris as much as my head is telling me this is a bad idea there is a small part of me wonders what dating you could lead to."

"Jack Reagan don't play with my emotions."

"I'm serious Chris if you want this let's do it we'll keep it professional on the job."

"That implies that we get the same house and get paired up."

"I have a good feeling we get the same house as for partners I don't know."

"Fine we'll do this your way but we tell my mom at least the less of a shit show we put up with."

Deal but if we become partners we go straight to the P.C. himself I'd rather not made us the latest example for academy love roulette."

"Done deal so after the ceremony meet me outside and we tell my mom."

"Copy now let's get inside."

The two soon to be rookies walked into the hall in their dress blues walking passed both the Reagans and Jackie waving to them as they took their seats in front row just as the ceremony was about to begin.

As people settled in Frank came out flanked by Syd Abigail and Garret he took a seat in the center of the stage waiting for the last minute press and guests to be situated before the ceremony began.

Once the room was settled Garret stepped to the podium to begin the ceremony.

"Welcome media family friends' fellow officers and graduates today we celebrate special group individuals who have answered the call to service and join the worlds' most elite police force now to begin the festivities I turn it over to commissioner Frank Reagan."

After momentary applause Frank stepped to the podium.

"Thank you for that intro Garett, ladies and gentlemen today we are here to officially welcome 600 of the finest men and women of our fair city into the finest police force in the world but before we get to that I would like to say to our incoming police officers the job you are about to undertake is a thankless but necessary job but know that I along with the citizens of this city thank you for your dedication and service".

After a short applause Frank gathered the crowd and continued with the program.

"Before we proceed to the physical graduation I would like to acknowledge the recipients of this terms academy awards.

The first award is the endurance award given to officer that completed their endurance test the fastest so without further ado the winner of the endurance award is candidate Christine D'Angelo."

Christine stepped up to the stage saluted the commissioner and accepted the framed certificate and stepped off the stage.

Once Christine was seated Frank again took to the podium.

This next award has always been a favorite of our candidates the sharpshooter award is presented to the candidate that demonstrates exceptional command of a firearm during training and it gives me great pleasure to announce that for the first time in a decade we have co recipients of said award so without further ado I present the co-recipients of the sharpshooter award Christine D'Angelo and Jack Reagan

Both Jack and Christine knew they were locks for the award a few days prior to graduation but still felt a sense of pride.

Once they accepted their awards they headed back to their seats knowing that the next time they walked across the stage it'd be to accept their silver shields and be welcomed into the most elite police force in the world.

After having heard a speech from Sid it was finally time for the current batch of recruits to walk across the stage and officially be welcomed into the brotherhood that was the NYPD.

"Ladies and gentlemen we've come to the part in the ceremony where we officially welcome these candidates into the NYPD".

With that Frank began calling the names of the now rookie officers they each walked across the stage accepting their shields saluting the commissioner and shaking his hand as they did so.

When Chris accepted her shield she glanced at her mom giving her a beaming smile.

When Jack accepted his shield as the officers did he shook the commissioners hand walked across the stage and just as he was about to step off stage he looked up to the sky and raised his shield up as if to acknowledge his mother.

Once back at his seat Jack watched as the remaining candidates accept their shields and as the ceremony was ceremony was winding down Jack took one most look at his shield tracing the numbers on his shield he had been given the number 2709 and as he traced the last digit he looked over to see Chris tracing the numbers on her shield.

Jack did a double take when he saw Chris' number it seemed like fate she'd been assigned the number 2710 he quickly shook the situation from his mind and caught the end of Frank's closing remarks.

…" With that I would like to welcome the newest members of the NYPD."

Once those final words were heard the entire class of newly minted officers tossed their hats celebration.

"Well we finally did it Jack we're NYPD officers."

"I know hopefully we do the shields proud."

"We will Jack no worries by the way I know I wasn't the only one to notice our shield numbers."

"You noticed that too huh?"

Kind of hard to miss Jack if that doesn't tell you we're meant to be together nothing will."

"After what happened outside and the shield thing I have no doubts about us."

"Aw Jack you have no idea how happy you've made me by saying that."

"I think I do now let's get outside my family and your mom are probably waiting for us."

"Let's go hopefully we find out what house we got."

With that Jack and Chris headed outside where they met up with the rest of the Reagan family and Jackie.

Jackie was the first to see the newly minted cops.

"Christina." Jackie called getting both Chris and Jack's attention.

The two cops ran over and met their welcoming committee.

"Congrats guys."

"Thanks mom."

"Yeah thanks Ms. Curatola."

"Jack we're co-workers now you can call me Jackie."

"Thanks Jackie."

"No problem."

Just then Danny turned to see Jack in his uniform.

"Jack I'm proud of you son."

"Thanks Dad."

"You're one of us kid your mom would've been proud".

"I miss her Dad."

"I do too Jack let's head to grandpas theirs a fest with your name on it."

"Dad I know you want to go eat but I need to talk to Jackie really quick."

"Sure hurry up."

Jack ran over to Chris' car where Jackie and Chris were waiting by Chris' black Ferrari

"Jackie Chris wait up." Jack called as he sprinted towards the waiting duo.

"What is it Jack?"

"Well it's about Chris and I."

Upon hearing this Jackie's attention was on Jack.

"Jack what are you telling me?"

"Jackie, Chris and I are dating and its brand new we want to keep it private for now but thought you should know."

"Aw I knew this would happen."

"Jackie what are you talking about?" Jack asked puzzled.

"Well Jack Chris no doubt won't speak to me after this but I have to."

"Come mom not now."

"Chris he should know."

"Fine tell him."

"Jack my Chris has had a crush on you since before you guys started at the academy and I only found out because I overheard her on the phone a few months back I confronted her and told her it would be hard but if she was serious go for it but to be careful".

"Thanks Jackie."

"No problem Jack if my daughter was going to date a cop it might as well be a Reagan."

"Gee thanks Jackie."

"Calm down Jack I'm only kidding and before you ask I will keep this between us for now."

"Thanks Jackie."

"Again no problem now get to your grandfathers we'll meet you there."

"With his relationship at least temporarily taken care of Jack walked over to the parking lot and jumped in his car he hated that he still drove his 2010 grey Chevy which was on its last legs but on his new salary he knew he had to make do with it for now.

One thing was for sure Jack knew he was in for an adventure.

Once Jack managed to make his way into his grandfather's house where he was greeted by his family.

"Jack good you made it." Nicky called from just beyond the door.

"Yeah Nicky of course I made it traffic was murder."

"Whatever come to the living-room Grampa's been waiting for you."

Once Jack was in the living-room Frank took the floor.

"Today we welcomed Jack and Christina to the force with that being said I hold in my hand the assignments of two of the fraternity's newest members.

"Jack reveal your assignment first."

Jack took the envelope from his Grandfather opening with ease reading it over in his head than cracking a smile.

"Well son what's it say?" Danny asked.

"Jack Reagan we proudly inform you that you have been assigned to Manhattan's twelfth precinct."

"Wow look at that looks like there will be a trio of Reagan's in the twelfth." Danny chimed in.

"Now Jack just because I'm your uncle don't expect any special treatment."

"Of course uncle Jamie I'd expect nothing less."

With Jack having received his assignment it was now Chris' turn to find out her assignment.

Chris like Jack took her envelope from Frank and she then opened and read it and she too cracked the same smile.

"Well Chris where are you calling home?" Jackie asked curious where her daughter was going to call home.

"Well my home will be the…Twelfth."

Having revealed the news Chris and Jack shared a look of approval at their assignments hoping they would be partners.

After the formalities were taken care of the group sat down to a king's feast.

No one at the table knew it at the time but for the Reagan's Curatola's life was about to get very interesting…

 **That does it for the first chapter of this story, as I mentioned in the first authors note this story will alternate updates with Reagan Family Reconstruction. As we get deeper into the story we'll explore how Jamie Eddie Nicky and Danny play into the story.**


	2. Getting Tossed in the Deep End

**Thanks for the response on the first chapter hopefully it continues and grows.**

 **For my Jamko shippers a small warning the Jamie you'll be introduced to isn't the kind Jamie you're used to in the beginning of this story but it will slowly change.**

Chapter2 Getting Tossed in the Deep End

"Aw fuck Jamie so good fuck me." Cassie yelled as Jamie continued to eat her out.

"That's right honey scream for me like the minx you are." Jamie coed as he went back to his oral assault.

"Fuck Jamie!"

Once Cassie climaxed Jamie took one look at his latest conquest and just smiled as he admired his handy work.

"Another satisfied customer." Jamie stated triumphantly.

"Jamie sweet face aren't you going to come back up here and cuddle with me?"

"Cassie you know I don't do the whole cuddling thing now if you're able to stand I'd appreciate it if you'd shower and get the hell out of here I've got a tour to get ready for as do you."

"I know the drill Jamie I just thought we cuddle for once after all I am the best you have I'd think after six months we'd move past the whole no strings attached thing and try to actually start a real relationship."

"Well you thought wrong you and Dana both knew the deal this arrangement is strictly friends with benefits and that's how it's going to stay."

"Fine but just know if you ever change your mind I'm here."

"Whatever just go shower and head to work I don't want your Sargent on my ass if you're late."

Once Cassie was out of the apartment Jamie got himself ready for his tour lucky for him he scored a 10-6 tour today so he could take it easy getting to work.

Jamie made himself coffee eggs bacon and a couple pancakes for breakfast before heading out to the precinct.

As Jamie made the drive to work he couldn't help but think about what Cassie had offered him.

Jamie had to admit that the idea of having a serious relationship did cross his mind a few times but the same way the idea crossed his mind was the same way he rid the thought from his head.

It wasn't that Jamie didn't want a relationship because he did but due to a certain former fiancée Jamie thought it would be best if he just went back to the love them and leave them mantra he had adopted before dating Sydney it was easier after all and not to mention more fun.

When it came to his love life he made sure to keep it under wraps from his family not wanting to hear anyone going on about how what he was doing went against every value and moral that had ever been instilled in him.

The only that knew of his romantic habits was Erin who continently would give him an earful for the way he treated women but at the same time she understood where Jamie's actions were coming from she too was a subscriber to the love them and leave them approach after divorcing Jack but fortunately Erin gave up the approach when she found her true soul-mate in her father's top aide Abigail.

The two started out bonding after Erin ran into Abbie one night at a bar where they got to talking that talking turned into weekly lunches which surprisingly turned into weekly dinners which shockingly turned into dating and finally a truly bliss filled marriage.

In Abbie Erin truly felt like she had truly found the one.

At first the family was warm on the idea of Erin with Abbie but slowly they began to see how much happier Erin was with Abigail in her life and that was something no one in the family wanted to stand in the way of.

As Jamie thought of how happy Erin was in her marriage now he smiled knowing that his big sister had been lucky enough to find true love something Jamie had given up on a while ago.

As Jamie thought about Erin and Abbie he also thought about the as chewing Erin gave him when she found out about his dating life he couldn't get the lecture out of his head Erin spent two hours laying into him about respect for women and how both their parents would have had his head if their mom was still alive not to mention the hell Frank would unleash if he knew what Jamie was up to.

Once Jamie walked into the precinct he headed straight for the locker-room without having been noticed by Renzulli who luckily was in with the chief no doubt being a heads up about handling the fact that the twelfth was now home to three of the five Reagan's.

As Jamie was putting on his belt he happen to see Jack headed for the door.

"Hey Jack wait up."

"Yeah Sargent."

"Relax Jack no one else is around."

"Okay sorry I guess I'm just nervous is all."

"Don't be you'll do great out there just remember your training and you'll be okay."

"I will and I know you won't but I just wanted to make sure you knew that I don't want any special treatment."

"I know Jack just remember you're a Reagan so you have a lot to carry on your shoulders."

"I know but I'm ready for anything."

"That's the spirit Jack now head to roll-call I'll be right behind you I just have to grab todays line-up from my office."

"Yes sir."

Jack headed off to roll-call while Jamie made the quick trip to his office for the lineup.

Once Jamie entered the room the squad snapped to attention.

"As you were."

"Now ladies and gents we have two new recruits in our house today fresh out of the academy so I want you guys to make them feel at home with that being said I'll address the elephant in the room right now while officer Reagan is my nephew I don't want you to think he'll get any special treatment he'll be held to the same standards as this entire squad so I'm hoping this is the first and only time I have to address this understood?"

"Yes sir." The squad shouted in unison.

"Good now that we've addressed Reagan I'd like to introduce you all to our other new recruit Christine D'Angelo-Curatola again make her feel welcome."

"Now that we have the housekeeping squared away partners for tour are unchanged Reagan and Curatola being that all other officers on this tour are paired up for the time being the two of you will roll out together but you will have Janko and Reagan in your sector."

As for the squad we've gotten word that crime has spiked on our beat and that shouldn't be happening so until further notice I want all violations brought in no breaks I'll be dammed if this squad is called out for being lax and with that do good work come back safe dismissed".

With that the squad emptied out all heading for their assigned RMP's

Once Chris was outside she waited for Jack not knowing if he was going to drive on their first day as partners she was anxious to be able to get out into the field for the first time.

"Hey Reagan move it."

Jack bolted out to the car after hearing his partners booming voice.

"Ease up Chris we've just gotten to car I had to double check the tour schedule."

"Fine before you ask you can drive I'll ride shotgun this tour we can switch off."

"Fine by me let's roll."

Having settled into the car Jack and Chris drove off ready to protect the streets of New York.

Back in the lot Eddie and Nicky settled up and prepared to begin another tour the two had been partners since Nicky came on the force which coincided with Jamie's promotion which allowed them to build up a repor with each other pretty quickly since they both were taking on new challenges.

"So Nicky how is it knowing you now have a cousin on the force?" Eddie asked as the duo pulled into the street.

"It's okay Jack's smart at least he had the benefit of all the excess crap being squashed beforehand he should be okay."

"I know what you mean good thing too he doesn't need the nonsense as a rookie he'll have enough crap as it is."

"True but he can handle it but enough about Jack I saw you checking out my uncle during rollcall when are you just going to grow a set and ask him out?"

"First off I wasn't checking out Jamie he's our boss and second of all what makes you think I'm interested in him?"

"Come on Eddie stop trying to snow me it's the NYPD's worst kept secret that you're into my uncle."

"Oh yeah kind of like how you are the twelfth's worst liar."

What are you talking about Eddie?"

"Come on Nicky we both know you've been single for a while despite being asked out by almost every guy on squad."

"Not this again Eddie."

"Yes this again if you're going to bring up this thing between Jamie and me than I get to bring up your constant denial of dates."

"Touché."

"I can already see where this is going so if you admit you're into my uncle you can dissect my dating life."

"Sounds fair but for the record what said in the RMP goes into the vault."

"Fine by me."

"Good now don't get too full of yourself but you are right I am into your uncle I just don't know if going after him is the right move, ever since he moved up its like he's fort Knox now I can't get a read on him."

"Well what if I got info on him for you?"

"You think you'd be able to do that?"

"No problem don't worry."

"Okay so now that we sorted my love life let's move on to yours."

"What about my love life?"

Well since you dated that firefighter what was his name?"

"Lenny Larry?"

"It was Leo."

"Ah right, now I remember I still remember the day you came over to my place crying because you found Leo in bed with some dancer."

"Don't remind me after Leo and the bodybuilder Matt I think I'm cursed romantically."

"I don't know about that Nicky." Eddie said slyly.

"I know that tone Eddie what are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything Nicky."

"Bullshit Eddie we've been partners long enough for me to know when you're hiding something."

"Fine but don't fly off the handle."

"That depends on what you tell me."

"I'll take it."

"Okay out with it."

"Well I've been thinking about how all your recent relationships and how they've all gone up in smoke largely because those two jokers treated you like crap".

"Eddie you're playing games if you've got a point get to it now before we get a call."

"Okay fine what would you say if I told you there's actually someone that is head over heels for you who is dying to get a shot with you?"

"I'd say you're crazy have you not noticed I don't exactly scream I'm single guys are either too scared of dating me because of who I am or to shovenistic to accept what I do."

"Who said it was a guy who was interested?"

"Eddie don't even go there."

"What you've never dated a woman before?"

"No I mean I made out with girls in college but that's it."

"Well not to bury the lead but word is a certain someone of the fairer sex has their eyes on you."

"You can't be serious who?"

"That info comes with a price if I tell you I'm risking my own neck."

"Eddie come on at least give me a name."

"I can't do that but I can tell you she understands the job and is hell bent on at least getting to meet you besides what does it matter you're as straight as they come it'd be a waste."

Upon hearing this Nicky knew it was time to let Eddie in on the secret she'd kept hidden for the past two years.

"Eddie now that you bring this whole thing up can I tell you something?"

"Shoot Nicky."

"I don't know how to say this it's kind of a big deal to me because no one else knows."

"Tell whatever it is we'll work through it I've got your back."

"Alright here goes nothing… Back when I was dating Matt I sort of had a fling with a girl from the sports agency on fifth and I'm not going to lie being with her scared me but the time we spent together made me feel like I was on cloud nine but I ended it because things got crazy and I couldn't process my feelings and ever since than I've felt like every relationship I've been in was just me going through the motions".

"Well Nicky take it from me feelings can be crazy have you ever thought the reason why you felt at peace with the woman you dated was because you might be lesbian or at the least bisexual?"

"I never really thought about it I mean my mom realized she was lesbian pretty late but I never thought I could be."

"Well maybe you should find out you don't have to come out right away if you are take baby steps if it leads to your happiness don't dismiss it."

"This coming from the woman who's crushing on my uncle for as long as I can remember and still won't make a move."

"Hey you know as well as I do dating your uncle is a high wire act for me."

"Eddie come on even if that's true love is worth a shot."

"Point taken but if I decide to leap on Jamie you have to explore your feelings."

"Done deal."

Just as Nicky was heading up the west side of Manhattan the duo noticed a black Jaguar speed by.

Nicky light em up looks like our day just got interesting."

Nicky triggered the sirens and sped off trying to catch up with the speeding car luckily the car hit a nail in the street and caught a flat after three blocks.

The driver just randomly stayed in their vehicle until Nicky and Eddie pulled up.

Eddie went around to the driver's side while Nicky took the passenger side.

The man rolled down his window seeing Eddie pull up.

Sir you were going pretty fast back there where's the fire?"

"I have somewhere to be spare me the small talk and just give me the ticket pig."

"Sir no need to get hostile license and registration please."

As the man reached for his registration in the glove box Nicky noticed a two zip lock bags full of small white tablets.

"Eddie we may have bigger problems than a ticket."

"What's up Nicky?"

"I need we have to toss this car."

"Sir please step out of the car."

"Screw you pig."

With that Eddie forcefully removed the man from his car and restrained him.

What the hell bitch?"

"Sir shut up we're searching your vehicle."

Eddie put the man by the RMP while Nicky tossed the car.

Nicky found six full bags of ecstasy tablets in the glove box along with ten bags of cocaine and two handguns.

Nicky put the drugs in the front seat and alerted Eddie.

Looks like this guy a big pusher we've got him on multiple counts of possession with intent and fire arms along with the speeding ticket."

"Good call it in we'll get narcotics and a tow down here"

"To hell with that Eddie this is our collar and case I'm not calling for narcs so they poach this."

Nicky call it in I'll make sure we take this one all the way."

"Fine but only because I know you'll come through."

An hour later the car was impounded the drugs and firearm were processed and the man now known as Bill James was sitting in holding.

Just as Eddie and Nicky were headed out they were called into Jamie's office.

As the duo entered the office and closed the door they wondered what was going on.

"You called Sargent?"

"I did Janko that drug collar the two of you brought in earlier is a bigger fish than you think turns out this Bill James guy is a big time dealer for the Warrior kings you two stumbled on to a major shipment and we have enough intel to link this guy not only to the warrior kings but possibly organized crime since VICE and OCCB are tapped out on agents I have the green light to put you two on the case, but this is big so no one finds out about this except for the three of us so as of right now start digging see what you can find connecting the warrior kings to the mob I want this handled by the book".

"Yes sir."

"Well get to it there's no telling what this could lead to."

With that Eddie and Nicky returned to the car not realizing how much their lives would change.

 **That does it for this chapter next chapter will touch on the start of the case plus check in on Jack as well as give a bit of Danny's backstory.**


	3. Open & Exposed

Chapter3 Open & Exposed

 **Sorry for the long wait life has been crazy hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Nicky headed straight into work knowing that as of today her life wasn't going to be the same because she went from being an ordinary beat cop to beat cop on a major drug case.

Nicky headed into the locker-room where she found Eddie finishing up with her uniform.

"Hey Eddie."

"Hey Nicky you ready to hit the street today?"

"Yeah I just hope we don't get pulled off this case mid-way through by OCCB."

"We won't, knowing your uncle if OCCB tries anything he'll go to the mat for us."

"I know I just don't want to chance it."

"Look just chill out we've got this now hurry up roll call's in ten."

"Oh shut it Eddie you're just looking to ogle my uncle."

"Hey not so loud I can't help that I'm in love you'll understand when you meet you're not so secret admirer."

"Hey you still haven't told me her name yet".

"You'll find out soon enough now come on before we get ripped."

Nicky quickly dressed and followed Eddie into the briefing center where they quickly took their places on the squad line.

Morning ladies and gents first item on the agenda today the annual PBA blood drive is going on for the next week anyone wishing to donate can do so at EOT also for those of you that are interested in extra money Blessed Heart is looking for five officers to help chaperone its annual bake sale see me at EOT if interested."

"Now that we handled the house cleaning there have been a series of gang assaults in and around the area so until further notice one men foot posts are suspended and also under the BOLO section of the agenda you are to round up any and all known Warrior Kings found to be breaking the law full enforcement no exceptions."

With that everyone hit the streets do good work come back safe dismissed."

As the room was emptying out Jamie noticed Jack Christina Nicky and Eddie were still around.

"Jack Chris before you head out put your vests on your sector has seen an up-tick in muggings that have gotten violent".

Both Jack and Chris nodded and they headed to change into their vests leaving Nicky Jamie and Eddie in the assembly room.

"Janko Reagan today is the first day of your case your orders are simple I will be handing you all the information I have on this drug ring and you use your tour to pick up and additional information which as stated before is to run directly through me."

"You both have the full authority to use the OCCB rulebook when obtaining information understood".

Both Eddie and Jamie nodded as they were being instructions.

Nicky couldn't help but smirk at the way Eddie was entranced by her uncle a piece of ammo she would use to make fun of Eddie later but for now it was all business.

"Alright officers you have your orders pick up the file from my office on top of my desk and head out but be safe and watch each-others backs."

Both Nicky and Eddie saluted Jamie and headed out to grab their vests picked up the folder and headed out into the streets.

Once outside Nicky saw this was the perfect time to rib her partner about her love sick expression.

"Eddie you sure your heads all here you were practically undressing my uncle with your eyes".

"Nicky I was not I wouldn't do that at work I have self-control."

"Please when it comes to my uncle you'd be spread eagle for him in no time flat given the chance."

As much as Eddie wanted to deny her partners statement she knew deep down that she would give anything to share a bed with one Jamie Reagan.

As the two drove up the block from the twelfth they noticed three men gambling by a store that was a known drug distribution spot.

"Hey Nicky pull up here I think we may be able to gather some intel here."

Nicky did as instructed and pulled up to trio getting out casually as not to alert the trio.

"Hey you three hands up and don't you even think of running." Eddie said as she approached the three males who luckily had Warrior King jewelry on.

Surprisingly the trio turned around with their hands in the air.

"Don't shoot officers." A fair skinned six-foot male remarked as Eddie and Nicky approached the trio.

Alright you three up against the wall now and don't think of running".

Nicky covered Eddie as she searched the first suspect.

"Hey Nicky I've got two baggies of what looks like crushed coke here along with two small bags of weed".

Eddie continued her search and recovered a .38 snub nose and three bags of pills from the first perp along with his wallet.

"Alright Randy Gomes I'm placing you under arrest for illegal possession of a firearm along with felony drug possession".

"Those drugs aren't mine lady I'm not doing time for that I want my lawyer."

"Yeah tell it to the judge pal you're going in."

Eddie placed Randy in back of the squad car and helped Nicky search the other two suspects a tan skinned 5'11" male named Robbie Stevens and a 6'2 darker male name Simon Mathews finding enough pills on them to easily make their arrests felonies.

Once they drove the trio back to the squad using their car along with a passing sector car they vouchered the evidence and booked the trio on their various charges placing them in holding until their lawyers could make there expected appearances since the trio invoked soon after being picked up.

While Eddie and Nicky waited for the lawyers to arrive they went to the bullpen and filed their arrest reports and DD5s hoping that apprehending this trio would be the first step in a major bust.

Meanwhile over at the five-four Danny and Maria had just come back from court after testifying in the murder trial of rich art dealer luckily for Danny the appearance only took two hours because he was in no mood to deal with much anything.

Danny walked over to his desk and looked at an old picture of himself with Linda and boys from a Jets game just before Linda died.

"Hey Danny you alright there we drove all the way here from the courthouse and you haven't said a word."

"I'm good Baez no big now let's get this paperwork done I don't feel like taking fives home with me tonight."

Maria knew that Danny was off and she knew why today would've been his and Linda's anniversary she was determined to at least attempt to get Danny to smile something she had made her personal mission since the week Danny came back after Linda died in the car accident.

"Hey Danny after you finish those fives we're headed to the Wolf lodge for beers and I won't take no for an answer I don't want to see you suffering anymore."

"Baez if I told you once I told you a thousand times I'm good going home at EOT."

"Danny I care about you a lot and I know especially on a day like today you'll end up drinking your feelings and not coming into work tomorrow so for both our sakes I will be your shadow after work and that's final."

"Fine you wanna be my babysitter I won't stop you not that you'd allow me to anyway."

"That's right you couldn't both you and your boys will thank me for this later."

"We'll see about that."

Danny appreciated Maria's intervention but would never tell her that, deep down there were times over the past couple years that Maria would remind him of his beloved Linda which scared Danny since he hadn't allowed himself to even think about another relationship much less one with his longtime partner.

Danny went back to paper work not knowing that Maria was having the same debate about him. Danny went back to paper work hoping against hope that he could eventually slip away from his partner.

Back at the twelfth Eddie and Jamie were currently sitting in the box with Randy Gomes who had his attorney Ian Strong with him.

Ian was a fair skinned man with blue eyes and a bald head he was wearing a grey business suit.

"Alright Randy according to your rap sheet you've got four arrests in the last three years and with what we found on you today you're looking at twenty years minimum unless you start talking now." Eddie stated firmly.

"Screw you I'm not scared of doing time."

"Fine have it your way but if my partner and I walk out that door and go see your friends you lose your chance at a deal and then it'll be in the judge's hands how long you spend locked up and trust me judges in the city don't take too kindly to repeat offenders."

"Are you deaf pig I said I'm not scared of doing time."

"Fine have it your way we tried."

Nicky and Eddie headed outside and picked up Robbie placing him in another room while Randy was put back in holding.

"Alright Robbie we pulled your sheet you have nothing but a few Dis-cons on your sheet wanna tell us what you were doing with a stash of drugs and a loaded .38?"

"No I don't so let's save the song dance and just lock me up so I can get arraigned." Robbie said dryly.

"You may want to rethink that stance Robbie with what we found on you you're looking at a minimum twenty years."

"Well fuck it I'll do twenty not like it matters to me."

It was at this point Nicky had enough she wasn't about to play anymore games she wanted answers and she was going to get them now.

Nicky sat right across from Robbie and looked him dead in the eye.

"Listen here you good for nothing piece of crap you have two choices one you give us the answers to the questions we ask and we put in a good word with DA or two you stay quiet and I personally make sure you spend your life locked up in some shoebox upstate".

"What didn't you understand I'm not saying shit to either of you pig bitches and if that gets me twenty I don't give a fuck so put me back in my holding cell so I can go do my time in peace."

"Come on Robbie we all know you wouldn't last five minutes upstate doing hard time so just give up your dealer and we'll put in a good word with the DA for you."

"Listen here I said I'm not saying shit so fuck off."

"Fine guess your next stop is upstate see you never ass clown."

Nicky and Eddie once again struck out and were beginning to get aggravated at their lack of progress as they walked back towards an empty office.

"I don't get it Eddie we dangle pleas in front of two perps we've got dead to rights and they both stone wall us I say we play a game of rabbit ears with this last guy."

"Nicky are you stupid you of all people should know rabbit ears is a one-way ticket to IAB; if we want to make any head way with this I say we change up our approach with a little reverse phycology."

"How so Eddie?"

"Easy we make it seem like we wrap the case up and maybe this third guy flips and cracks this for us."

"Fine but if that doesn't work we're going rabbit ears."

"Trust me it won't come to that."

"Eddie and Nicky walked out of the empty room and headed for the holding cell where Simon was being held once in the box Simon just sat motionless.

This time Eddie decided to run point in questioning.

"Alright Simon here's the deal your buddies gave us everything we needed on the drugs and the gun said it was all your idea to sell drugs and make quite a bit of money even gave up your stash house which we're going through right now so just confess and take your time like a man."

"It was at this moment that Simon began to freak out.

"No way they pinned this all on me the only thing was mine was the gun but I have nothing to do with drugs I didn't know they even sold."

Upon hearing this Eddie and Nicky were relieved that they had caught their first real break but Nicky being a Reagan knew she had to cover her bases.

Now Simon let me remind you have the right to a lawyer."

"I know I don't want one the gun was mine but I had nothing to do with the drugs I swear all I knew was that Robbie and Randy were delivering packages for some bookie and needed my gun so I went with them."

"Alright what can you tell us about the bookie?"

"Nothing I never met the bookie all I know is that Robbie and Randy make drops weekly this was the first drop I was on."

"Fine that's all for now but if we find out you lied your life will be hell we'll make sure of that."

Eddie and Nicky put Simon back in his cell and began to chase down any leads back at their desks.

"Alright so we got Simon on the gun but still have no clue who's running drugs." Nicky stated.

"I have a contact I trust in narcotics I'll run our trios' names see if anything pops."

"Keep it quiet Eddie you heard Sarge."

"I will don't worry Reagan I have my ways."

Eddie made a quick phone call as Nicky hoped Eddie's plan would pan out.

Six hours later in front of the twelfth Jack and stood outside in street clothes having completed an uneventful tour.

"Hey Jack wanna come to my place I upgraded the cable we can watch movies and have wings."

"Woman you had me at wings lets go my dad might be extended knowing what today is and Sean is probably at some party knowing him." Jack answered walking towards the parking lot.

Listen I know about your mom I'm sorry."

"No big don't get me wrong I miss her everyday but I've started to make peace with her being gone I figure the best way to honor her is to keep living everyday like it's my last."

Jack and Chris headed to her house with clutching the cross on his mirror as he drove off.

Once end of tour came around for Danny and Maria they clocked out and headed for dinner.

The partners took Danny's car since Maria called her sister to pick up her car.

The drive to dinner was an easy one due to the lite traffic the only thing that got to Maria was that Danny was silent the whole drive but she didn't want to pressure him just yet.

When they finally arrived Danny parked the car and the duo walked in and was seated instantly.

After waiting twenty minutes they were served being that Maria had a manager friend who set them up.

"Thanks for the steak Baez."

"Anytime Danny now are we going to talk about your silent routine or am I going to pull it out of you?"

"I'm fine Baez I swear."

"Danny you were spaced out all day I know you talk to me."

"Fine I miss my wife I hate not having her some days I wanna eat my gun."

Maria went over to comfort her partner and friend.

"Danny I'm here for you let it out."

Danny sobbed as he let the water works flow.

Maria called for the check and drove Danny home setting him up with some tea on his couch once he settled down.

The two talked for hours with Danny just spilling his guts to his friend and partner after which she saw him off to bed.

"You didn't have to tuck me in Baez."

"I know but I wanted to I'll let myself out I'll see you tomorrow Danny."

With that Maria left Danny's thinking to herself what would have happened if Danny wasn't a crying mess right now part of her knew the answer but was afraid to admit it.

 **Next Update will cover more of the case as well as show more of Jamie and his wild ways and a bit more of Maria and maybe a bit more of Jack.**


	4. Chaos & Confussion

**I'm back with the next chapter to our newest adventure for those of you wanting to meet Nicky's love interest don't worry we aren't that far from meeting her as for those of you wondering about Sean he'll be heard from pretty soon.**

Chapter4 Chaos & Confusion

"Fuck Jamie right there fuck! Fuck Fuuuck." Dana yelled as she impaled herself on Jamie the two had decided to meet up for an afternoon romp since Jamie had a few hours to kill before starting his split tour and for Jamie there was no better way to kill time than sex from one of his legal vixens as he called them.

"Fuck Dana you're a fucking wild woman you're going to kill me."

"Oh shut up and enjoy this Jamie you know you love it." Dana chanted as she continued to ride Jamie.

"Fuck I'm almost there Dana."

Don't you dare finish before me Jamie!

"Ah Fuck if you keep doing that I will Dana."

"You better not Ja Mie!"

Just as Dana was about to finish both her and Jamie heard the front door open.

"Jamie?"

Just as Jamie was at his peak he noticed Erin walk into his living-room.

"Fuck Erin do you mind!" Jamie yelled as his sister stood with a disgusted look on her face.

Upon noticing there was now an audience Dana's arousal faded and she sprinted towards the other end of the room to pick up her clothes and head towards the bedroom.

"Jamison Reagan go put some clothes on we're going to have a long talk."

Damn Erin way to be a buzzkill."

"Now Jamie I mean it."

"Fine give me a minute."

Ten minutes later Jamie and Dana immerged from the bedroom with Danna bolting out of the apartment while Jamie sat on the couch across from his sister with a disgusted look on his face.

"Jamie what the fuck is wrong with you you're supposed to be resting up for work instead I find you here screwing around again."

"Erin I'm old enough to make my own decisions I don't need my big sister checking up on me telling who I can and can't fuck."

"Jamie I'm not regulating who you decide to screw around with what I am doing is trying to get you to realize is that you need to respect yourself and these women more than treating yourself to multiple rounds of meaningless sex if you want to have sex at least do it with someone you're in a solid relationship with".

"Erin you should be the last one talking to me about steady relationships because if memory serves after Jack left you; you were all about either being solo or dating."

"Cut the crap Jamie you know even if I was lost for a bit I came out of it in the end having found the true love of my life in Abbie and if you really wanted to you could actually find someone to put that thing you call a heart and force you to think with something other than your cock."

"That's rich Erin you and I both know there is no one who could fill the hole that Sydney left so why even try the way I see it I have what I deserve which is why I do the casual routine its easier than risking my heart again."

Jamie that's a load crap and you know it I swear if anyone else in the family knew you were screwing around like this they'd have your ass."

"Yeah right Erin just screw off I'm fine doing my own thing."

"Jamie I'm serious get head out of your ass and stop this and actually try and to find a serious relationship look at me after pulling my head out of my ass I found Abbie and now I'm the happiest I've ever been and it can happen for you too if you actually get your act together."

"Dam it Erin if I say I'll think about it will you leave me alone?"

"If you actually try yes otherwise I'll keep my foot in your ass until you shape up."

At this point Jamie was about two seconds from physically tossing Erin out but thought better of it instead choosing to head to the bathroom to shower.

"Erin I can't do this anymore I have a tour to get ready for let yourself out."

"Fine I'm gone but this isn't over by a long shot."

With that Erin let herself out while Jamie readied himself for work.

Meanwhile over at the twelfth Eddie and Nicky emerged from the locker-room heading towards the conference room waiting for Jamie to show up.

"So Eddie what's are our next move?"

"Well once Jamie shows up our next move would be to chase down a few leads I got from my connection at Vice than we'll see what Jamie tells us to do with this from here."

"Fine I just hope this pans out it looks like we could be in for a ride."

A few moments later Jamie walked in clearly meaning business.

"Alright ladies and gents let's make this short sweet and to the point all vehicle beats are on high alert muggings have been reported throughout our sector I want every person in full gear these muggings are being committed by armed and dangerous individuals any calls are to have minimum four officers on them if need be call in an eighty-five fourth with and since partners are fixed until further notice hit the streets watch each other's backs and comeback safe dismissed."

The squad dispersed as Eddie and Nicky stood behind and waited for the room to empty.

"Reagan Janko update."

"Sir we have a lead on the drugs we'll be checking it out asap." Eddie responded seeing Jamie was not exactly himself right now.

"Good I want results you have your orders now go."

Just as Nicky was leaving Jamie stopped her.

"Nicky I want you to give your mom a message for me."

"Shoot."

"Tell her I can do as I see fit and I don't need a baby sitter got it."

"Will do."

"Good now hit the street."

With that Nicky left the room and headed outside where she found Eddie on the phone.

"What was that call about partner?"

"Nothing just a friend calling to confirm something."

"Vague much."

"Fine if you must know it was my friends' manager called me trying to confirm an appearance I'm scheduled for at the Garden this weekend."

"And what does that appearance include?"

"I have a teammate of mine fighting this weekend at the Global Fighting Championship event and I need to be there preferably with a plus one."

"And who is this plus one?"

"Well I wanted to wait till later to tell you but my plus one is supposed to be you".

"Oh really why is that?"

"Well your secret admirer requested that I bring you along to her fight as well as the after party."

Well I have been dying to meet this mystery woman so what the hell I'll go."

"Trust me you regret this."

"I hope so and by the way when did you start cage fighting?"

"Oh I've been doing it since eighth grade but as far as actual fights I've been doing tournaments since before I became a cop I just never made it public knowledge."

Nice I guess by the way where is this lead?"

"Oh we have to go up by the one-six that's where my source said we'll get intel."

Eddie drove them up to the area of the one-six getting there with ease because of the lite traffic where they stopped across the street from single family walk up.

"Okay so what are we doing here?"

"Waiting Nicky my source said this a known Warrior King stash house only thing is we don't have enough to actually go in and make a collar that'll stick so we have to work this from zero establish probable cause for entry search and seizure."

"Great so we sit out here twiddling our thumbs while who knows what goes down inside."

"Sadly if we want this case tight yes we do."

"Fine while we sit here can I at least get some info on my mystery girl?"

"Fine her names' AJ she's 26 a pro fighter with a Bachelor's degree in criminal justice from John Jay and a JD from NYU law BAR certified in the tristate and Pennsylvania."

"So she's a lawyer who can break me in half."

Pretty much yeah but trust me she wouldn't break you more like spoil you the woman asks about you nonstop every time I hit the gym its disgustingly cute."

"Fine I'm meeting this fighter lawyer this weekend what does she know about me?"

"She knows of your name and the weight it carries and made sure to make clear if you gave her a shot she'd want to get to know the person behind the name."

"Like I haven't heard that before Eddie."

"Nicky I'm serious AJ is not looking to use you she wants to get to know you for you."

"Fine I'll bite but if this goes to hell it's on you."

"10-4."

Nicky and Eddie spent the next five hours snapping pictures and gathering notes on the people who came and went into the home and just as they were about to head out for lunch they noticed a black four door pull up to the house which wasn't out of the norm but what was shocking to the investigating duo was that one of the two occupants who immerged from the car was very familiar to the investigating duo.

"Nicky am I going nuts or is that Reverend Potter?"

Nicky zoomed in with the res binoculars which also recorded short burst video which they had packed in the glove compartment of their squad car and confirmed her partners hunch.

"Yeah no doubt about it that's Potter headed in there and by the looks of those beads around his partners I'd say that Roy Knight known pusher for the Warrior Kings."

"Well what are we waiting for Reagan let's move between all the door traffic and now Potter I'm sure we can wrap this up before mid-tour."

"Now who's jumping the gun we have Potter entering the place but no hard proof of what's inside I say we get back to the house and loop in the Sargent."

"Fine but only because of Potter."

Eddie and Nicky headed back to twelfth hopeful that their intel would be enough for a warrant.

Even though she would never admit it out loud nothing would give her greater joy than to hall Potter into the house in cuffs knowing there was no way he could get out of this.

Once the duo made it back they headed straight for Jamie's office which luckily had the door open.

"Sargent."

"What is officer Janko?" Jamie said waving his officers in as Nicky made sure to close the door behind her.

"It's about the drug case we're assigned to sir."

"What about the case Janko?"

"Well officer Reagan and I followed up on a lead we had that led us to a house in the area of one-six and found that it is known area for illegal activity in addition to confirming the house is used for some illegal activity we also have video of Reverend Potter entering but not exiting the premises."

Eddie proceeded to show Jamie the video they gathered.

"Alright with what we have here you have enough to question Potter about his business at the building but this all falls short of actually being able to arrest him to prove a link to organized crime I say sit on this for until further notice but continue to work the angles I want this case air tight and not a word to anyone."

Eddie and Nicky nodded in agreement as they headed back on patrol to continue gathering intel.

Over at the five-four Danny and Maria were putting the finishing touches on their latest homicide a Wall Street stock broker killed over a debt owed to a bookie when Maria heard her phone ring.

Reagan I'll be right back I have to take this."

"Gee Baez your phone has rang more than our Vic's did."

"Danny its five minutes I swear I'll be right back."

With that Maria bolted outside and returned her missed phone call.

"Hey Erin sorry to bother you could you spare ten minutes to talk to me I have a problem and I don't have anywhere to turn."

"Fine but I need you here now and it's a hard ten minutes."

"Done I'll be right over."

Maria called over to Danny saying she was going for a bite and would be quick about it and headed straight for the DA's office.

After a quick taxi ride over to the DA's flying passed security and into Erin's office.

Erin looked up and noticed that the normally calm detective looked like she was about to pass out.

"Maria you okay you look stressed."

"Well Erin I looked stressed because I am and it has to do with someone you know quite well and telling you this could kill me."

Maria slow down please explain to me what's going on."

Maria took a breath trying to calm her racing heart before speaking.

"Well Erin I recently realized that I like Danny." Maria said in a barely audible voice.

"Woah Maria wanna run that by me again."

"I like Danny Erin."

"Of course you like him you two are partners."

"No Erin you're not getting it I like your brother as in more than just a partner or friend."

Erin was stunned she couldn't believe Danny's partner had just admitted to crushing on him.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Over the past few months these feelings have gotten stronger and came to a boil when I helped him out after he planned on drinking his Linda pain away I don't know what to do."

"Well for right now keep quiet I want my brother to date again but give me some time for assessment than I'll let you know when you can take your shot."

"Thanks for helping Erin."

"Anything to help my brother fin love again."

With that Maria left the office knowing that she could be in for a long journey but to land Danny Reagan she was willing to go through hell because to her he was worth it.

 **That does it for this chapter next update will feature furthering of the case as well as a talk between Erin and Danny in addition to some Jack and Chris bonding and Jack being put in an unexpected situation.**


	5. Roads to an Unexpected Future

Chapter5 Roads to an Unexpected Future

Danny and Maria were two blocks from the house when Danny couldn't get past the silent treatment Maria had been giving him and decided to investigate.

"Hey Baez what gives with the church mouse routine?"

"It's nothing partner I've just got a lot on my mind is all nothing big."

"That's crap Baez and you know it you would've had my ass for losing it at the coffee shop."

"Danny I swear its nothing if it was I'd tell you now get us back to the house I wanna finish that stack of fives I have in my desk before Carver has my head."

"Fine I 'll drop it for now but if you need to talk I'm here."

"Noted."

Danny decided to drop the matter for the time being since he felt like his partner had a wall up he couldn't get over right now.

The duo headed into the squad and headed for their desks and got started on the mountain of paperwork, as the duo was slowly making their way through the mountains of paperwork Maria kept sneaking glances at Danny which was odd for the veteran detective because she never let romance interfere with work before but for some reason this thing she had with Danny was something she couldn't explain but she liked it she just hoped she would have a shot with him.

The duo spent the next four hours going through their unfinished fives stopping for lunch.

"Hey partner what do you say to pizza at Giovanni's?"

"Sorry Danny I have a stop to make"

"Really where you off to?"

Just a stop nothing big I'll be back before the hour is up"

"Suit yourself."

With that Danny headed for pizza while Maria made the short trip to the DA's office hoping Erin was in her office and not in court.

It took Maria about twenty minutes to make the trip to the DA's office luckily, she was able to clear security without an issue and headed up to Erin's eighth floor office.

Maria knocked on the door and went in noticing Erin looking through some case files.

Erin heard Maria walk in and looked up.

"Hey Maria did my brother send you here for a warrant?"

"No Erin this isn't a business call its more personal."

"I see shut the door I'm on lunch now."

Maria shut the door and sat down across from Erin.

"Alright Maria what's up?"

"I know you said you'd do some recon on Danny for me so I came by to see if you could find a way to speed things along not that I'm rushing you but things with Danny have gotten a little more intense a lot faster than I thought they would have."

"How so Maria?"

"Well I know its early but I can already feel myself falling for Danny harder than I've ever fallen for anyone in my life I think I'm not far from asking for a new partner so that's why I'm hoping he's open to at least giving me a shot."

Erin was shocked that her brothers longest reigning partner was currently spilling her guts about Danny.

"Maria calm down I hear you don't worry I see where you're coming from I've been where you are I get it I'll talk to Danny later tonight and get back to you."

"Thanks Erin this means a lot to me."

"No problem Maria enjoy the rest of your day and stay safe."

"I will Erin and thanks for everything."

Maria turned and left Erin's hoping that she was one step closer to potentially finding the one.

Maria looked at her watch and seeing as she still had another half an hour on lunch she went to a little Chinese takeout restaurant and ordered some shrimp fried rice and soda to eat back at the squad.

Maria was able to get her food and head back to the squad with just enough time to eat her lunch luckily Danny was to engrossed in an old case file to notice her which gave her time to come up with a way to dissolve her partnership with Danny if Erin gave her good news.

Just to be on the safe side Maria drafted a formal request for a change of partner knowing that if Danny and her did work out she would have to change partners anyway.

Maria quickly typed up the request and saved it on her flash-drive not wanting to run the risk of it being found by anyone.

As she closed out the file she shot Danny a glance hoping to keep her heart from beating out of her chest.

Meanwhile over on the lower east side Jack and Chris were running their normal beat hoping nothing went wrong especially after the three disorderly conduct complaints they had responded to and the one rather ugly case of domestic violence that resulted in Jack getting a small gash on his cheek.

"Hey Jack its almost quitting time what do you say to a trip to the heights and I'll get you to finally try my friend Tony's chimichurri burgers."

"Chris I'm all for embracing new food but that thing you call a burger is a heart attack on buns."

"Come on Jack it's just a burger patty cut cabbage mayo and ketchup besides its filling I promise try it this once and I'll never bring it up again." Chris said while giving Jack her trademark pout which he was powerless against.

Jack glanced over from the road for moment seeing the pout and gave in.

"Damn you Chris you had to use the pout didn't you." Jack stated know Chris had him wrapped around her finger.

Chris smiled full of glee knowing she had won.

"To answer your question yes I did have to use the pout it was the only thing that would ensure I got my way." Chris stated with a bit of playfulness in her voice.

"Lucky I like you Chris because you are evil.

"I know but that's one of the reasons you like me."

"Shut it Chris we're on the job another couple hours after we get off I'm all yours."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say."

"Christine D'Angelo -Curatola act like an adult please." Jack scolded.

"Oh, my full name I must have been a bad girl."

"Chris, pull it together for a bit longer I mean it."

"Fine have it your way Jack."

As Jack made a turn off heading towards 59th street the radio went off.

"12 foxtrot on the air."

"Go ahead central."

"Reports of a domestic disturbance 249 east 54th"

"10-4 show us responding."

With Jack lit up and headed towards the direction of the call.

Jack and Chris pulled up to a brown stone where they saw the door to the brown stone where the door was half open and a middle age woman was standing on the curb trying to flag the car down.

Jack parked the car and headed towards the short brunette and went to get the story on their call.

"Mam I'm officer Reagan what seems to be the problem?"

"Officer for the past four hours I've heard nothing but loud music and noise coming from this house the music died after I threatened to call the cops but this isn't first time I've had problems at this house it's been constant in and out for the past two months personally I think this is a drug house as well please do something."

"Don't worry mam we'll take care of it step back please."

"Thank you, officer."

Having gotten some background information on the case Jack and Chris headed towards the door and entered.

"Police." Jack called out heading towards the living-room with Chris as backup.

"Living-room is clear Chris heading for the bedroom."

Jack headed towards the bedroom unexpectedly getting hit with a strong smell of pot.

Jack signaled for Chris to cover him while he opened the door he was shocked to find Sean passed out on an inflatable couch holding a semi used weed filled cigar.

Chris also found another teen passed out with four empty beer cans.

"Jack I think we better call the Sargent your brother being here makes this case off-limits to you."

"I know Chris let's just get the info here we'll pass this off at the house let's get this over with."

"Fine we'll do this your way."

Jack woke up his brother already feeling red hot that his brother would be so stupid.

"Sean get up now." Jack barked as he shook his brother awake.

Sean opened his eyes and was clearly stoned out of his mind.

"Aww Jack what the hell are you doing here bro?"

"I should be asking you that question you should be in class right now instead I find you drunk and stoned what the hell?"

"Relax bro its just beer and pot no big deal and stop being loud."

"Stop being loud fuck that Sean I find my kid brother passed out drunk with some burn out I have every right to rip into you so do me a favor shut up and turn around."

With that Jack stood his brother up turned him around and cuffed him.

"What are you doing Jack?"

"Sean Reagan you're under arrest for underage drinking as well as possession and use of marijuana you have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer any questions if you give up that right anything you do say can and will be used against you in a court of law.

You have the right to an attorney and to have one present during any and all questioning if you can't afford an attorney one will be appointed to you."

"Do you understand these rights as I have explained them to you?"

"I do."

After reading Sean his rights he put him back on the inflatable couch while Chris handled Sean's friend Sam Andrews.

Chris had already placed Sam under arrest and read him his rights needless to say he was too high to say anything of substance.

"Jack, we have these two under let's toss the place and take these two in I want to pass this case off ASAP."

"Agreed I just hope we don't find anything my Dad will flip when he finds out I collared my own brother on a minor drug charge not to mention truancy."

"I hear ya."

Jack and Chris tossed the room not finding anything in the draws or in the immediate area but that all changed when Chris found two shoeboxes in the closet.

She was both shocked and upset at what she found.

"Jack, you need to see this."

Jack headed over to Chris and laid his eyes on the contents of the boxes.

"Jesus freaking Christ you've got to be shitting me."

Inside the boxes Jack and Chris found two boxes full of medium sized bags of marijuana along with at least five hundred dollars in cash in one of the boxes.

"Fuck as if this couldn't get any worse now Sean's really screwed".

"Jack let's just get gloved take this down to the car and drop these two off we don't need this mess to get worse for anybody.

"Let's do this I'll get the gloves watch them."

Jack got the gloves carried both boxes out to the car while Chris escorted Sean and Sam out and placed them both in the car after giving them a second toss.

Needless to say, the ride to the twelfth was conducted in silence.

Twenty minutes later Chris and Jack arrived at the station informed the desk Sargent of what happened after filling out the booking sheet and processing both guys and the evidence Jack was sent to Jamie's office along with Chris luckily the desk Sargent had already called Jamie after the paperwork was done.

Jack and Chris waited for Jamie to address them as he took a breath.

"First of all, I'd like to commend for the drugs you got off the streets but make no mistake about it I'm also going to rip into to you for not calling this in you two should know better, so because I'm feeling generous I'm going to issue both of you command disciplines and keep this in house but you two are on notice screw up again like this and you're gone now get out of here."

Chris and Jack left Jamie's office thanking their lucky stars they weren't fired.

"Well that wasn't too bad."

Speak for yourself partner unless Sean has a guardian angel he's screwed not to mention the heat my family has to deal with now."

"Jack relax your brother did something stupid yeah but the most he'll be dealing with is truancy underage drinking and the fact that he was high the boxes are his friends responsibility."

"I hope you're right Chris let's finish out the tour I need to relax".

"Ditto."

Jack and Chris headed back on the street to finish out their tour hoping to keep it drama free.

Four hours later across town Danny was clocking out with Maria seething that Sean had been cutting school high and drunk luckily Sam copped to the drug boxes leaving Sean to deal with the truancy minor drug and alcohol charges which resulted in Sean getting a suspended sentence providing that he stays out of trouble for the remainder of the year or face thirty days in lockup.

Both Danny and Maria both left in silence with a lot on their minds.

While Danny left looking to decompress Maria left hoping she would be one step closer to her goal Sean notwithstanding.

Once Danny got home he found Sean sitting with Erin on the couch.

"Erin what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you and keep an eye on my nephew don't worry about I already tore him a new one just relax."

"Thanks Erin."

"Sean give me your phone and go to your room I can't deal with you right now."

Sean gave up his phone and left knowing that his aunt saved him from his dad unleashing hell on him.

Half an hour later Erin sat with Danny sensing he had cooled down enough to be able to deal with her.

"So, Erin what did you want to talk about?"

"Well it's about you actually."

"Spit it out Erin I'm not in the mood."

"Well it's been a while since Linda died you haven't dated since."

"Okay so what?"

"Well while I thought you could get out there again."

"I don't know Erin should I even date again no one will put up with me like Linda."

"Danny I'm not saying you have to get married just get back out there."

"I smell setup here what are you hiding?"

"Nothing I just think you should let yourself be happy besides I wouldn't be setting you up."

"What are you talking about?"

"All I'll say is I know someone who is very interested in you and just wants a shot with you."

"Do I get to meet this person?"

"You will soon just wait."

"Fine whoever it is better be worth it."

"It better be Erin I could use some good news after today."

 **That does it for this chapter Sean's saga will more layers to it as we go forward**

 **Next chapter will cover Eddie & Nicky's case progress as well as meeting Nicky's admirer some Jamko build and a bit more of Maria and Danny build.**


	6. Earning Your Stripes

**Welcome back to Our Road to Forever sorry this has taken so long I was focused on finishing Reagan Family Reconstruction but now that it's been taken of I can devote more time to this story as well as Finding My Way Home which if you haven't checked out you're welcomed to.**

Chapter6 Earning your Stripes

Nicky hated working split tours but she'd deal with it simply because today she and Eddie could finally get their hands dirty with the drug case all they needed was the proper warrant to make their move.

As Nicky walked into the locker-room she noticed Eddie walk in a few seconds after her.

"Hey Eddie I thought you'd be pining after your crush before tour what are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you too Reagan for your information I just came from the Sergeants office and now I wasn't flirting with him he just told me to let you know we need to make a trip down to the DA's office and apply for that warrant to question Potter he also made it clear that we are to stay away from asking a certain DA for that warrant at all cost and only use that DA as a last resort."

Nicky quickly finished getting dressed to head to roll call as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't say this often but screw the orders with the proof we have we can drag Potter in here no questions asked hook or not we're going to that DA."

"Nicky, are you stupid last thing we need is for you to screw up this case by reading from the Danny Reagan book of policing we do as directed".

"Give me a break Eddie since when did you turn into such a girl scout?"

"Nicky I'm serious one wrong move and our whole case goes to hell."

"Fine we'll do it your way but you owe me."

"Hey I'm setting you up with a date we're even."

"Fine whatever let's go before we get ripped".

Both officers headed out of the locker-room and into role call where Jamie was waiting.

"Hello ladies the early late show real feel is 70 with vests about 90 we've had a rash of slashings and gang activity I want sweeps done full enforcement pick up a picture of our two prime suspects no announcements just grab and go dismissed."

With that quick announcement, Eddie and Nicky quickly picked up a flyer and headed to the DA's office.

Once Eddie and Nicky were outside Nicky decided to see if Eddie knew anything about her uncles less than energetic attitude.

"Hey Eddie what was my uncles deal back there?"

"Hell, if I know the man came in pissed as all hell from what I heard I didn't test him."

"Well whatever it is hopefully he gets over it quick his act is getting old fast."

"I hear that he was such a boy scout when we were together I wonder what the hell happen."

"Who knows after we deal with this we can play psychologist with him besides I'm also hoping we make headway here I want to be free and clear when you take me to meet AJ."

"You know I could video call her for lunch she shouldn't be too busy."

That's okay Eddie don't bug her I can wait to meet her honest." Nicky stated trying to keep cool.

"Fine I won't call but word to the wise you can't act like that in the gym."

"I won't Eddie I guess I'm just nervous is I mean what if I don't live up to her expectations."

"Nicky trust me you'll be fine just be yourself."

"If you say so Eddie."

About half hour later Eddie and Nicky found themselves heading towards Erin's office hoping they'd be able to get the warrant and move on Potter.

Eddie knocked on the door turning the knob and walking in to find Erin going through paper work.

"Hey Eddie what brings you down here?"

"Hey Erin I know we shouldn't make a habit of this but Nicky and I are working a really sensitive case and need a warrant to start asking questions any chance you could help us with that?"

"Well what proof do you have on the person you want to question that makes them a person of interest?"

Eddie signaled over to Nicky who played the digital version of the surveillance footage leaving Erin stunned.

"So, you two caught Potter walking out of a suspected drug den in broad daylight?"

"Yeah and Jamie said with Potter's presence and the history of the house we have enough to question him."

"Well Jamie was right about that the investigators here have had their eyes on that house unofficially for months but couldn't link it to anything illegal I'll get the warrant but it's only good for questioning you'll need a separate warrant to hit the house pick Potter up but do this by the book please."

"We will Erin thanks."

The duo left the office and headed for Potter's office hoping he would give them a reason to drag him out in cuffs.

"That was easier than I thought it would be."

"Don't get too happy Nicky we haven't nailed him yet remember this is by the book."

When Nicky and pulled up to Reverend Potter's office they notice two men dressed in suits standing in front of the door as they walked up.

"Excuse me no visitors the office is closed." a heavy-set tan male stated.

Eddie looked the man in the eye not blinking just flashing her shield attempting to push past the man.

Just as Eddie laid her shoulder into the man to brush him off the second man made his way towards Eddie from her left.

Nicky saw this and tackled a similarly tanned shorter man to the ground and hitting him in the face with her elbow since he was squirming he got caught just below the ear going out.

Nicky then headed over to assist Eddie.

"Now listen here dummy try anything stupid and we're hauling your ass in now move".

Feeling trapped the man quickly flicked his wrist slashing Eddie in the face with a mini blade and knocking her off her feet.

So, thinking quickly Nicky engaged the man in a fist fight having remembered the Thai training she received at the academy Nicky tripped the bigger man rolled with him until she was able to spray him after which she blinded him cuffed called a squad car and had both men booked.

Luckily Eddie's gash wasn't too open she let it drip and finally headed inside with Nicky.

"You sure you don't need to get checked out Eddie I can do this solo."

"I'm good I've fought with worse cuts than this let's go talk to Potter."

As both cops made their way inside they noticed no one was at any of the computers meanwhile they noticed a closed door in the back and headed for it with Eddie knocking on it to see if she would get Potter.

"Reverend Potter NYPD open up."

Not ten seconds later reverend Potter came to the door cracking it just enough to see Eddie.

"Is there a problem officer?"

"Well Reverend we have some questions for you would you mind telling us what you were doing at a house way on the other side of town?"

"I don't like your tone officer what are you implying?"

"Just answer the question Reverend."

"I don't have to officer now good day."

Potter proceeded to slam the door and all of a sudden Eddie heard yells coming from behind the door so Eddie and Nicky double shouldered the door knocking it down finding the Reverend with two men holding down a third.

"Everybody on the ground now." Nicky hollered.

All the occupants of the room found themselves face down and cuffed luckily both Eddie and Nicky carried zip cuffs the duo cuffed everyone and called for a bus.

After securing the scene Eddie and Nicky found an open safe with money and drugs.

"Jesus Eddie there's at ten grand in here and just in cash alone."

"Don't touch it till we get a warrant."

With that Nicky pulled out her phone and sent a text to Erin and not ten minutes later Nicky had the warrant on her phone and with that Nicky and Eddie gloved up and took the safe along with a few other small cases of drugs and brought it back to the station where they briefed Jamie.

"Janko Reagan nice job on the bust you two take the rest of the rest of the day on patrol, this bust already has a media firestorm around it with Potter he'll be in court and back here for questioning which I have under control now go ahead beat it."

"Jamie come on let us crack this case we did the leg work we might as well finish this off."

"Janko I said hit the street now go before I rip you and Reagan."

"Eddie lets go just move just leave it." Nicky said as she led Eddie out to the squad car.

Meanwhile over at the five-four Maria was reading old reports and finishing up her transfer request when Danny came out of Carver's office wearing a confused look on his which Maria noticed as she finished up her request and saving it.

"Hey partner what's with the look?"

"I just made a house mouse until further notice apparently we're short so I was drafted."

"Ouch but who knows maybe you'll run into something fun here I'm headed out for sec to make a call I'll be back."

"Fine but don't do anything I wouldn't I've seen you on your phone."

"Screw you Reagan I'll be back."

Maria exited the squad hoping she could make the call she needed to make in peace without being found out.

"Hello Mariano its Maria is my table set for tonight?"

"Si Maria you and your date have the skyline view in the silver room I made sure everything was perfect all you need to do is get here."

"Thanks Mario I'll see you tonight I have to call Leo about my dress."

"Go ahead Maria good luck."

With that Maria hung up and dialed Leo who was dress shop owner she'd known for years through her mother.

"Hey Leo its Maria is my dress ready for tonight?"

"Maria of course it's ready you just need to come pick it up hopefully whatever you have planned for this dress works out."

"Thanks Leo I hope it works out too."

Once Maria confirmed the dress she ended the call and went back inside.

Maria went back inside and noticed Danny doing paper work.

"What took you so long Baez?"

"Nothing my calls took longer than I thought they would take."

"I'd kill for a case right now I'm sick of paperwork."

"Don't jinx it we don't need a case today." Maria said trying not to tip Danny off to her plan.

"Alright fine I take it back I just wish we had something to more exciting to do."

Just as Danny said that his phone buzzed he looked at the caller ID and saw Erin's number pop up.

"Hey sis what's up?"

Maria watched intently trying to gage Danny's reaction to the call from Erin she had already been scheming with Erin to set Danny up for dinner.

Once Danny hung up the phone Maria thought she could make her move.

"So, what was that about you in trouble again?"

"No just Erin asking what I was doing tonight and since I told her I was going to sit at home and just relax she wants me to go to dinner at some new upscale restaurant, when I told her I didn't want to go she told me the reservations weren't easy to come by so it'd be bad to let good reservations go to waste."

"So, are you going?"

"Well after Erin twisted my arm about it I figured what the hell I never turned down food let's face it if I refused I'd never hear the end of it from Erin the way she talked the place up this place isn't cheap."

"Good for you Danny hope you enjoy it".

"Yeah thanks."

Danny and Maria spent the rest of the tour doing paperwork as Maria mentally prepared herself to take a shot she was less than half sure would be successful but knew it was the right one.

Out on the street Nicky and Eddie were wrapping up their tour having dealt with two DV calls that were handled without incident but Eddie was pissed she couldn't go at Potter.

"Eddie, you haven't said a word for four blocks what's up?"

"Nothing I'm trying to figure out why Jamie wouldn't let us break Potter this is our case after all."

"Trust me I'm right there with you but if he did what he did I'm sure there's a reason for it."

"I know I know I just wish he wasn't such a dick."

"Hey that's my uncle."

"Sorry but it's true sometimes I just want to knock his brains in."

"Is that before or after you make out with him?" Nicky teased.

"Shut up Nicky you'll understand when I set you up with AJ."

"Whatever by the way am I supposed to meet her tonight?"

"You were but something came up she's in Jersey trying to deal with some sponsor stuff for her next fight she'll see you most likely tomorrow when I bring you by the gym."

"Damn okay."

"Well don't get too down its only one more day someone must be excited."

"The way you talk about her how could I not be."

"And that's how it starts I give it two dates three tops before AJ has you wrapped around her finger and you're walking around with that I just got laid smile."

"Eddie, I have standards I don't just screw around with anyone."

"I know I'm just kidding besides if I was honest I would be wrapped around Jamie's finger if he wasn't such a tight wad now."

"Don't I know it speaking of which I'm seeing Jamie later tonight I'll put in a good word for you."

"Just don't make me sound desperate."

"I won't don't worry."

Once Eddie pulled into the twelfth to end of tour Eddie and Nicky changed and headed out.

"Eddie I'll see you tomorrow."

"Later Eddie."

Over at the five-four Maria was finishing the last of the mileage reports for Carver and as she signed the last one and headed out running.

"Where you off to so fast partner?" Danny asked looking up from his desk.

"I have to go pick up something I ordered I'll see you tomorrow Reagan."

"Alright later partner don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Whatever Danny."

After Maria left Danny stayed another half hour before he was approached by Erin.

"Hey Danny what are you still doing here the reservation is in two and hours and traffic is crazy let's go."

"Fine sis keep your shirt on let's go."

Danny and Erin left the squad with Danny thinking of why Erin is being so eager about dinner.

Once Danny made it home he saw Sean sitting on the computer but didn't pay attention to him while Erin sat in the living room.

Half an hour later Danny was dressed in a black suit.

"You clean up nice Danny."

"Thanks Erin are you not changing?"

"I'm fine we'll take my car."

While heading over to the restaurant Danny tried to figure out what game Erin was playing but he couldn't.

When the duo made it to the restaurant Danny noticed where he was.

"What are we doing at Mario's this place is impossible to get into?"

"Don't worry about that lets just get inside."

Once inside Erin walked up to the hostess and got seated.

"For Reagan party of two."

The man led them upstairs to the second story behind a dark glass door.

Danny saw Erin didn't walk in with him.

"Erin come in."

"Danny just go inside I promise you won't regret this".

Danny gave into Erin and followed a server to a table over by a view of the skyline.

As the server walked off Danny was stunned to see nonother than his partner sitting across from him.

"Baez what the hell are you doing here?"

"Danny sit down its kind of a funny story".

Danny sat down waiting to hear this story because he was officially confused but hoped he would some clarity to this unexpected twist.

 **That does it for this chapter next chapter will deal with the aftermath of the meeting between Danny and Maria more case build and Jamko will take a step towards being together.**

 **For those missing Jack I have something good planned coming up.**


	7. Baby Steps

**Sorry for the insane gap between chapters things got a bit crazy for me which limited my writing time hopefully I can get back in the swing of things quickly thanks for the support.**

 **This chapter picks up where the last left off with Danny & Maria**

Chapter7 Baby Steps

"Well Baez start talking I'm sitting here in a pretty snazzy restaurant with my partner which was the last thing I expected to be doing tonight so I'd appreciate some answers ASAP please."

"You're right Danny you do need answers and I intend to give you those answers but please can we at least enjoy some wine while we do this we can order in a sec."

"Fine we can have wine but after we are done playing dodgeball."

Maria poured two glasses of red wine hoping it would buy her some time before she tossed the longest of hail marries.

While they sipped wine, Maria had breadsticks brought for the table.

Two breadsticks and a quarter glass later Maria knew it was game time.

Maria took another sip of her wine after which she took a breath and practically burned a hole through her hopefully soon to be boyfriend.

"Danny before I tell you why you're here I want you to promise me that no matter what happens we're still friends after this."

Danny took a second to try and figure out what his partner's angle was before answering.

"Baez whatever this is about we're still thick as thieves you know that."

Maria let out a small sigh knowing she was about to go into deep water now that she cleared the first hurdle.

"That's good to know Danny I needed that now before I tell you the reason you got setup I need you to be completely openminded."

"Baez stop stalling if you have a point get to it please you're killing me."

"Fine I know you've been single and haven't dated since Linda died two years ago, and as much as you try to hide it I know you miss having someone in your life and before you say you don't we both know that's a bunch of crap you want and deserve to be happy again you just need to let someone in".

Danny was stunned that his longtime partner was being so forward with him and while deep down he appreciated Maria's bluntness he still didn't get her angle.

"Woah Baez where the hell are you going with this?"

"Well Danny if I'm being honest you deserve to be happy and over the past few months I've been thinking maybe I could be the person that makes you happy again."

Danny felt like he'd just been hit by a Mike Tyson right hand on the chin never in a million years did he think he'd be sitting at dinner with his partner while she poured her heart out.

It took a second but Danny finally regained the power of speech.

"Well I didn't see that coming I gotta hand it to you Baez using my sister to set me up on a blind date impressive I don't even want to know what favor you owe Erin for going along with this whole thing."

"So where does that leave us Danny?" Maria asked hoping she'd at least enjoy a meal with Danny.

"Well Baez tell you what let's see how the rest of tonight goes before I give you my answer."

Danny didn't know it but with that answer he gave Maria the boost she needed to at least get her through the rest of the night.

The duo ordered a filling meal with Maria ordering crab and mixed vegetables while Danny ordered a steak.

"I've gotta hand it to you Baez when it comes to restaurants you know how to pick Em."

"Glad you're enjoying it but just so you know if something does come out of tonight I'm pretty handy in the kitchen so you won't be doing much take out on my watch."

"Noted."

The two spent the night getting to know each other sans work which for Danny was a learning experience for him as he learned that she was pretty sensitive especially after Javy died.

After having desert Maria paid the bill and walked outside with Danny.

"Well Danny thanks for letting me enjoy dinner with you tonight I'll see you tomorrow."

"You will but before you go I owe you an answer."

"Alright shoot."

"Well I had a great time tonight and you Maria Baez are one hell of a date so as crazy as this sounds I think you were right I do need someone in my life the boys are older hell I wouldn't be surprised if Jack moves out soon, I have a feeling he found himself someone and Sean will be going to college soon why don't we take this for a spin who knows maybe there is something good here."

Maria played it cool on the inside she felt like a school girl hopefully she could keep it together long enough to get home.

Once Maria pulled herself out of her trance she noticed Danny standing around hoping she hadn't scared her.

"So, I'll see tomorrow we'll tell Carver and go from there."

"Sounds good Danny."

With that Danny called a Erin keeping the details of his date close to the vest while Maria drove back to her apartment with a thousand watt smile on her face.

The next day over at the twelfth Nicky and Eddie were called into Jamie's just after rollcall.

"Janko Reagan, Potter was actually useful during questioning yesterday I had a call with OCCB turns out the kings are working with organized crime they're laundering money through Potter's church I'm setting up a sting in a couple days I want you two running point understood?".

"Yes sir." The duo replied in tandem.

"Good now Janko I want to apologize for yesterday I was out of line no hard feelings?"

"Of course, not sir."

"Good now hit the street with your ears open if you manage to pick up more intel use it I want this case gift wrapped for the DA."

With that Eddie and Nicky left the squad and started their tour.

"That was weird yesterday he rips my head off today he seemed mellow." Eddie stated entering the passenger side of her RMP.

"Don't question it Eddie just take the win maybe he's turning over a new leaf my mom did lay in to him for being an idiot last night she called him out on it they went at it for a bit."

"Ouch I have a feeling if I can get him away for a bit I'll break this wall he has around himself down I was good at that when we were partners."

"Oh, so Janko has the answer key to the Jamie Reagan test".

"If he hasn't changed the questions I do."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Enough about my love life Nicky you have any plans after work?"

"Nope just going home to relax why?"

"AJ's fight got scrapped for this weekend she's out of camp so she's hosting a seminar at the gym for the rest of the week would you be interested in showing up?"

"Sure, I've been doing some research on MMA it looks fun I'll stop by."

"Nice now I'll finally see big bad AJ be made into a love-sick puppy you're like this girl's one weakness."

"Why do you say that Eddie?"

"You'll see tonight at the gym I'm going to have fun."

Eddie and Nicky spent the majority of their tours answering nothing but petty crime calls which was the norm for the most part stopping off for their meal at a deli over on 59th street.

"Nicky, you want your usual turkey cheese mustard on a hero?"

"Yeah Eddie bring me a pack of gum too thanks."

Nicky called in their 62 for lunch and sat in the car hoping this would be one day she'd actually enjoy lunch.

Ten minutes later Eddie emerged from the deli and right as she was coming out a tall man in a ski mask ran by her knocking her to the ground just as Nicky raced out to check on Eddie Nicky saw a tall brunette run by her tackle the guy to the ground and cuff him using grappling techniques.

After Eddie pulled herself together both she and Nicky raced over to the ground pair pulling the female off and securing the would-be perp.

Nicky who was with the female was taken aback seeing a 5'10 brunette with hazel eyes dressed in some red Tap-Out T black sneakers with her hair in a long ponytail who was well built standing in front of her.

Excuse me miss Can you tell me what just happened here?"

"Sure, that guy you pulled me off of tried to pick my pocket so I raced down the street and got my stuff back officer I had the right to defend myself I used non-deadly force he has no case for assault so if you don't mind I'll follow you to the station to file a report this ass clown will be arraigned by 5."

Nicky was surprised the brunette knew the law so well and by the way she handled herself knew her way around a fight.

A few moments later Eddie drove up to the pair and smiled this couldn't get any better.

"Nice take down AJ still not better than mine though".

AJ turned and finally noticed Eddie.

"Yeah whatever see if you say that tonight."

Nicky was a deer in headlights for a moment as she watched the conversation unfold.

"Well seeing as we have work to do I might as well drop a little detail on you AJ."

"Yeah what's that Eddie?"

"The cop you've been interacting with is Nicky."

AJ was stunned she was face to face with her crush and completely pulled a know it all act on her she instantly started blushing.

"Nicky since this one here is stuck meet Ashley Jasmine Lopez".

Nicky extended her hand waiting for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you Ashley."

AJ pulled herself together long enough to greet Nicky.

"Nicky nice to finally meet you I've heard great things about you."

"Likewise, hopefully Eddie didn't make me sound too boring."

"Funny she didn't in fact she didn't do you justice we'll have to get together under better circumstances".

We'll have tonight I'll be at your gym."

"Great it's a date."

"Follow us back it'll be quick."

"Of course, anything for a fellow law enforcer".

Eddie laughed before breaking the duo up.

"Hey thing one and thing two we have a job to do you can catch up later."

The two blushed as Nicky entered the squad car while Ashley found her car and joined them a few minutes later.

After processing the perp and getting AJ's statement Nicky Eddie and AJ were standing outside the twelfth.

"I'll let you guys get back to work Eddie I'll text you Nicky I'll see you tonight."

"Later AJ"

Eddie saw the look on AJ's face she knew AJ was clearly already head over heels for Nicky she hoped this was the first step to setting up a beautiful relationship.

"Well that went well for an unexpected meeting."

"Eddie AJ is absolutely ripped she could never be into me."

"Please Nicky you have her wrapped around your finger already."

"No, I don't Eddie we just met."

"Keep telling yourself that Nicky."

The two enjoyed a relatively easy remainder of tour.

Over at the five-four Maria and Danny worked their first tour post- date without incident the two decided to call an audible and wait to disclose taking it slow at least for a few more days.

"Hey Baez any plans after tour?"

"No Danny my sister was supposed to come over but she cancelled luckily I can only take so much of her at once."

"I swear you two are worse than Erin and me."

"Well at least Erin is reasonable my sister is impossible."

"Hey you can't choose family."

A few hours later over at the twelfth Nicky and Eddie punched out and headed for the gym.

"So, Eddie what am I in for at the gym?" Nicky asked heading for her car which was parked next to Eddie's.

"Well tonight should just be ground work if you're lucky you'll see a sparring session."

"Cool can't wait."

The duo drove half an hour up town to the Royal Elite gym.

Eddie and Nicky walked into the gym with Nicky looking around seeing people on treadmills or going at the heavy bag.

Nicky wait here I'm going to change I'll see you in a sec just hang out by the bleachers.

While sitting in the bleachers Nicky noticed AJ sparring with one of the teens in the gym and was taken by her graceful movements on the mat.

A few moments later Nicky was snapped from her daze by Eddie calling out to her.

"Nicky come over here it's time to start!" Eddie called out.

Nicky raced over to Eddie just as AJ called the seminar to order on the center mat.

Welcome to my latest seminar guys tonight you'll get to work takedowns and submission and at the end I'll treat you all to an exhibition match with my fellow ace Eddie so first I'll need the mat cleared so step back.

The small crowd gave AJ her requested space as Eddie joined AJ on the mat.

"Eddie let's start with a simple single into side control no knees".

Once Eddie took the mat both Eddie and AJ touched gloves and steeped back.

Nicky watch as Eddie stepped forward dodged a right stepping knee and put AJ on her back swiftly mounting AJ then popping her hips to end up AJ's side.

The pair popped in unison.

"I want you guys to pick up the fact that Eddie didn't rush or telegraph the takedown she waited for me to give her the opening she needed now watch happens if she rushes in".

The pair re-did the drill with Eddie rushing in causing her to get tapped on the chin.

"See rush in get clipped patience is key now I'll show you finishes from the top".

AJ glanced at Eddie who knew what drill was next.

Again, Eddie and AJ touched gloves and began the drill.

AJ hit Eddie with punches setting up a clinch and trip after which AJ landed a couple elbows which led AJ to then swing over to Eddie's left side and using her right arm she bared down on Eddie's throat causing a tap.

That's a single arm triangle now for most of you we discourage this choke but for our top students use it but don't crutch it incorporate the double hands variation".

Nicky was amazed at how AJ commanded the class with ease after watching her and Eddie go through the rest of the seminar she wondered why AJ hadn't acknowledged her the entire session but she was cleared of that inquiry a few moments later when AJ came back in a red t-shirt and sweats.

"Hey Nicky glad you made it did you enjoy the seminar?"

"I did you looked great out there."

"Thanks."

"No problem AJ thanks for having me but I have an early tour tomorrow so I have to go."

"Alright but before you go take my number we hang out just us sometime."

The two swapped numbers just before Nicky made her way out of the gym.

"I'd like that." Nicky said casually not thinking that AJ was being more than friendly.

Just before Nicky left the gym Eddie stopped her.

"So, you and AJ seem to be getting close back there."

"We traded numbers nothing big."

"Sure, she is setting you up to wine and dine you anyone can see that."

"Eddie if she wanted to flirt I would've known it."

"Not after that showing trust me you my dear are on a ride you want to end you just don't know it yet."

With that Nicky left the gym thinking could Eddie be right could she be on the way to an epic romance?"

Only time could tell.

 **That does it for this chapter the next one will jump ahead a couple days to the sting as well as cover some more of Jack and Chris and something will happen with Jamie that will get him closer to Eddie.**


End file.
